Infinite Stratos: The Destined Knight
by SupernalGodzilla
Summary: Ichika was kidnapped by a terrorist organization, during the second Mondo Grosso. But Ichika escaped, piloting an IS and changing history. Now he is off to IS Academy and just what sort of chaos is in store for him. Crappy summary? Yes. Crappy story? That is your decision. Strong, Mature Ichika. IchikaXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Infinite Stratos: The Destined Knight

Ichika was kidnapped by a terrorist organization, during the second Mondo Grosso. But Ichika escaped, piloting an IS and changing history. Now he is off to IS Academy and just what sort of chaos is in store for him. Crappy summary? Yes. Crappy story? That is your decision. Strong, Mature Ichika. IchikaXHarem.

Authors Note

Just letting you guys (and girls) know that I have only seen the anime adaptation of Infinite Stratos, but that was enough to get me hooked into it. I have only heard bits and pieces about the manga and light novel, but never seen them so I will go base my story on the anime with some of my own twist and turns.

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

Prologue: It is just gonna be one of those days

**(Ichika POV)**

I was just returning home from school anxious to watch my sister compete in the Mondo Grosso Tournament finals, in which I am sure she is to win for the second year in a row. I was kidnapped; all I remember was a car screeching to a halt and a white cloth covering my mouth, and then darkness.

I was greeted to a pitch black room, there was no light. All I saw was darkness; this isn't what I wanted to see. All I want to see today was to see Chifuyu-nee coming home with a trophy in one hand, and a huge smile plastered on her face, just like last time.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ichika Orimura; I am nothing much but your average ten year old boy. But my sister Chifuyu Orimura, she is someone completely different. She is the first to ever pilot an IS. The first to win the Mondo Grosso and is known world-wide as the greatest IS fighter.

If you noticed during my introduction that I mentioned some called an IS allow me to explain. Infinite Stratos (commonly known as IS) is powered exoskeleton possessing technology and combat capabilities far more advanced than any other weapon system, the IS threatens to destabilize the world. Faced with such an overpowering weapon, the nations of the world enact the 'Alaska Treaty', which states that IS will never be used for military combat and that existing IS technology must be equally distributed to all nations, to prevent any one nation from dominating the others.

The introduction of the IS does, however, have a major effect on society. As IS can only be operated by women, there is a shift in the power balance between men and women, where women now dominate society over men.

So anyway, here I am sitting with my arms tried around my back, and the sound of my breathing which is getting faster by the minute, dark thoughts started going through my mind.

'_Well, this is not the way I wanted to celebrate Chifuyu-nee's victory. Heck, I haven't even repaid her for looking after me…' _

No! This is time to sulk, it is time to act! I looked around the room to find anything that looks sharp enough… There! It is looks like some sort of blade, if I can just… Yes! My hands are free, so I went over to where the door is and headed out.

Operation: Escape is now in motion.

I find myself exploring what seems to be a deserted warehouse filled with many corridors. I have seen a couple of armed people, luckily they didn't see me. As headed down one of the endless corridors, I thinking onto why they have kidnapped me, and right now I only have one solution.

'_They probable wanted to kidnap me so that Chifuyu would have to forfeit from the tournament and give up the win.' _

I have finished thinking the solution to come face to face with a single door, seeing as there was nowhere else to go except back, but that would increase my chances of being discovered. So with no other choose I opened the door, and what I saw shocked me to the core.

I was in an armory of some sort; with so many weapons inside here it looks like it could start a war. As I went through the room I guess I found myself some saving grace. However, while many people if kidnapped and found a room like this would grab the most lethal and go guns blazing.

But with me, I was against killing and war; I am pretty much against anything that involved death. I mean I would be signing my own death wish, if I start going around shooting people. I mean yes, these people did kidnapped me and held me against my will. But there still people, people with a life and soul.

It was a good thing, that I found a belt, some 'knock out gas grenades' and a gas mask. This is it, I have only one objection, and that is to get out of here and find a telephone and contact Chifuyu. I started headed out the door of the armory I heard a voice.

**I.S. Mondo Grosso Tournament Arena**

**(Chifuyu POV)**

This is not good, I just learned that my brother has been kidnapped by a group of terrorists, wanting Japan to hand over all of their I.S. cores or they will execute him. The German military gave me this information but in return they want me to go to Germany and train their next generation of I.S. pilots.

Right now, I and a group of both German and Japanese Special Forces are waiting for the call marking the hour before the deadline. The Germans are going trace it back to their hideout and we are going to kick down their door and get my brother back.

"Fräulein Chifuyu the transmission is coming through" said one of the German operators as the screen came alive with image of a masked man with another one in the background.

"Hello, there ladies and gentlemen" said the man, is voice had a sarcastic tone to it "Just letting you guys remember that if you do not bring all I.S. cores to the designated spot then we will execute the hostage. Oh, and trust me everyone in here will enjoy every single slice!"

That did it, if I was to ever find the man that is talking to us, I will tear him into a bloody puddle. But he has the advantage; he has the only person that I actual care… my brother.

**Deserted Warehouse**

**(Ichika POV)**

I was at the back of the armory where there is another room, possible the control room. As I listen in to what the man is saying, I understand completely onto why these guys have gone through the troubles of kidnapped me.

'_This must be the real reason why I was kidnapped; they want all of Japan's I.S Cores and what is better way to threaten them, than to have the brother of Japan's greatest IS pilot.'_

Scratch just having one objection, now I have two and that is to either stop or stall this terrorism attack and possible speak with Chifuyu-nee , and then get out of here.

As I opened the door slightly and quietly as possible, to see the man continue to boast in front of my sister I find that there are probable five more people in the room, mostly female. I was left with one option.

I put on the gas mask that I kept to my side, tightening it so that it doesn't come off, grabbed one of the gas grenades that is in the belt I am wearing and pulled the trigger before rolling it in…

"Good Night."

I watched as grenades unleash a cloud of gas, making the people inside go unconscious, and as the last one went down, I came in.

**I.S. Mondo Grosso Tournament Arena**

**(Chifuyu POV)**

Everyone in the room continued to watch as the man continued to dig his own grave of what they're going to do with my brother, the other five smirking at the torture the man was saying. At first, I was going to leave him in a puddle blood. But now, there's going to be nothing left of him.

"You have one hour before our fun begins so..." Before the man could continue on. A cloud of what seems to be some sort of gas started to appear, making everyone in the room coughing and gasping for air before going down unconscious. And onto to screen came a person wearing a gas mask, but he only had to say one word to know who we were now talking to.

"Chifuyu-nee?" He called out.

I felt like all my negative thoughts were erased from my mind. This was one of his greatest aspects; his sweet innocent voice could calm down a crazed psycho. Well, if he would calm me down by just saying my name, than he can do it to anyone.

"Ichika! What are you doing?"

"Um, trying to get out?" Ichika said simply, did I also mention that he is an idiot at time.

"Ichika, listen to me. Just stay there; I'm coming to get you."

"What?" He asked. "But don't you have the tournament to compete in?"

"Baka, this is more important!" I yelled

"But doesn't it only happen once every three years?" he said "Listen, sis I can handle this all I have to do is avoid everyone else, right?"

"But Ichika…" I protested.

"It'll be fine" Ichika said. I have no idea where he's getting all his courage and confidence from. "Call the police or something…"

"Hey! What's going on in there?" Someone is now banging on the door, Ichika must have locked the door before heading towards the screen. "Open Up!"

"Listen I got to go, just complete in the tournament and go for number two, I'll be fine." He said quickly, bringing up two fingers indicated me to win again. He then went to his right, probable heading for another door. Just as he did that the sound of gunfire was heard, and the screen went black.

"Boy takes a lot from you." A veteran Japanese solider said to my left. "Don't worry; we'll get your brother. Take my advice and do what your brother wants and win the Mondo Grosso."

**Deserted Warehouse**

**(Ichika POV)**

'_That's it Ichika run, run because your life is on the line.'_

As I ran throughout the warehouse, I could hear the other 'soldiers' yelling about their fallen comrades. Now I only have four more grenades, so I have to use them wisely.

"Hey, that's the hostage!" I heard someone yell, I looked over my shoulder only to then duck and move to side as gunfire went off.

I went left, than right, left again, right again. As I picked up my pace, I really had no idea where to go. The yelling of more people was ringing in my ear; I am really getting the attention that I didn't want. Then I went to a complete stop.

In front of me, was the biggest door I have ever seen, it must store so sort of army vehicles. And even worst in needs a code to unlock it. Is this it, even after a promised to Chifuyu-nee that I would be okay I get stopped by some door with a code. Unacceptable, not while I still breathe.

Access Denied

'Okay that one didn't work, what about…'

Access Denied

'Nope, that no didn't work either…'

Access Denied

'Okay that's it I'm dead'

I have tried… I think I have tried over 30 passwords that I could think of that a terrorist organization would use. Dark thoughts are going through my mind of Chifuyu-nee crying at the sight of my dead body and world in a never ending war, and all because me…

"NO! I am dying now, not now and not later. I… WILL… NOT… DIE!"

I screamed at the top of lungs, probably alerting everyone else near. And I type in one last code, '…Phantom Task…' Then like the gates of heaven have just opened, the door slowly opened… I did it; I got my ticket out of here. And what is the vehicle that they have. Just one IS, just in its crouched position, its paint scheme of white and blue was mesmerizing. It was like it was waiting for someone to pilot it.

At first I was in even more despair because it can only be operated by women, but something was drawing me closer to the IS. The door behind me closed with a loud clang, but I wasn't really bothered by that. Every step that I took, I went closer to the IS. In ten steps I was in front of the IS, my mind started to slowly drift away, and just as lift my hand to touched the IS, I was surrounded in a bright light and I lost conscious.

**(Female IS pilot's POV)**

In front of the IS door, a group of soldiers led by a female officer, and she is pissed that her only ticket of getting her revenge against the women that defeated in Mondo Grosso. Yes, she was a competitor in the Mondo Grosso, but after being humiliated by Chifuyu she turned to this Criminal/Terrorist Organization for revenge against her.

"What's taking so long?! Open the door!"

I had no patience as the one of the soldiers explain that the door has gone into some emergency lockdown systems and will not open. So I decided to take action and activate my IS. The soldiers around me backed off in fear, just like the boy would be every soon.

Inside the IS, I started to set up my weapons system. I was dreaming of bring the broken body of the boy on the other side of this door to his pathetic sister crying over the death of her brother, the thought brings up a psychotic smile on my mouth. Missiles pods appeared on the side of the IS wing's… and fired.

The missiles blasted the door like if it was nothing and I moved in waiting to see the body of a ten year old boy cringing in fear and terror, but instead I saw the body of ten year old… knight.

There, standing in the center of the room was the boy… in an IS?

"W-what? This is impossible, it can be?!"

I was beyond shocked; the boy is in an IS. But only women can pilot these machines. But what was right in front of me… was history in the making. He just stood there, staring at me with sharp blue eyes, which seems to glow every second.

'_Wasn't his eyes brown when we kidnapped him?' _

Then like a bullet, he charged. He slammed into me, sending me out of the destroyed door, knocking out the soldiers waiting there. I was forced out of the entire building before I could recover onto what just happened, only to being hit by an uppercut. Sending me into the air, this time I recovered faster, extremely pissed off and activated and fire a wave of missiles.

The boy didn't even move, just to unleash a sword of blue energy and with one swipe destroy all the missiles. Then went forward raising his sword, I was lucky enough to miss the blade. He didn't stop from there he just kept swinging with accuracy. Making me unable to strike at him. We just kept on flying, striking and dodging. But what I did know that we were almost above the Mondo Grosso Tournament Arena. Even worst it was the start of the finals.

******I.S. Mondo Grosso Tournament Arena**

**(Chifuyu POV)**

The bright lights filled the arena; people were cheering and screaming wanting more excitement. The arena was full of people from all across the world, all day they watched in excitement as these incredible machines battled one on one. This is what they have waited for, the finals. The sun was almost setting on the horizon, giving the sky a creamy orange colour, with the lights adding more effect into the atmosphere.

I was the crowd's favorites. For being the winner the last Mondo Grosso it gave me money, fame and in some cases power, some that many people dream about every day, and my performance this year has been just as good. But I just didn't care… I just didn't care right now, all I am caring right now is my little brother.

Ever since we were abandoned by our parents when Ichika was just at a young age, I was filled with anger at them for not caring about us. But Ichika was so young back then and just wanted me to smile and be happy. So I took care of him and raised him like he was my own child, and it was these times that I smiled.

At the times when the IS was announced across the world. I was kept up doing IS testing or telling the press what was going on in the world of IS. But it when I return home, that I'm truly happy, and just because of him. Telling me to relax, while he does the chores, he even at times makes dinner for us. He will always go around with his innocent smile and telling me how much he loves me. When it was time for me to return back to Tabane, he will always tell me, that he will wait for me and never leave me behind. I really believe that we have closest bond a sister and brother could ever had. And it was all because of him.

But I am worried; he is kidnapped for goodness sake! He was taken away from me, I would have forfeit from the tournament to save him. But he would hate himself; find him as just a shadow compared to me. This is his most major flaw, that he would blame himself if something goes wrong with us. But I would never blame him for anything; in fact it's pretty much my fault for letting this happen. I-I just hope that he is alright.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the final round of the 2nd IS Mondo Grosso." As the announcer, continued to speak about how this tournament went down. I put my mind off of Ichika… for now. And I activated my IS, which is grey and red, but unlike other IS's, this one was especially designed for me, by Tabane, the inventor of the IS. I activated its rockets and launched out of the hanger and into the arena. I was greeted by the people with loud screams and cheers. They were counting on me to win this tournament again, some for different reasons. And I will win… for Ichika.

If only I knew he was closer than I thought.

We took our battle positions; I'm on the right and my opponent is on the left. The crowd around us has gone silent, all on the edge of their seats, waiting for the battle to begin.

But the battle didn't commence, all was heard, was a whistling sound coming from above. Everyone turned the heads up to the sky to see what was making the noise. For it was getting louder and louder, closer and…

In an instance the whole arena shocked as the impact happen. Dirt was thrown up in the air as everyone covered their eyes, to not be blinded by the dust. As the dust settle down everyone saw the results. A massive crater was now in the center of the field.

I rushed over to see what has caused this much devastation. I neared the edge of the crater and looked down, and inside was the crater, was a sight that would changed the way we looked at IS. Standing, or more like lying down on ground, was a heavily damaged IS, little shocks of energy flowing around indicating where it was hit badly, with its pilot unconscious. But it was the IS that hovering above that was the shocking everyone.

The IS, painted in white and blue was gleaming in the sunsets shine, the IS was standing before releasing the pilot, placing him down on top of the defeated IS, he wobbled a bit before standing looking at the IS, the IS looked down at him and then the IS shined a bright light and a few seconds later the light fad, and just him and the defeated IS was there, the IS seemed to have disappeared.

When I saw who it was a rushed down, I hoped that my eyes are not be playing on me… but they weren't. It was him, the boy who always has a smile on his face, the boy who told me to smile and be happy, the boy who I call my brother.

"Ichika…" I whispered.

He turned his head and saw me heading towards him, he looked down at the IS that was grounded and he looked up to see the thousand people staring at him with opened mouths of shock and disbelief. Then he started to fall, I grabbed him just before he hit the ground, and hold him close to me, tears starting to leak out of my eyes.

"Chi… Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika said to me in a weak voice, before closing his eyes and loses conscious.

**(Normal POV)**

The whole stadium was dead silent; it stayed like for about… 10 seconds.

"WAS THAT A BOY PILOTING AN IS?!" The whole stadium shouted.

* * *

Well, that was the first chapter of my Infinite Stratos story, and I hoped that you'll enjoy reading it. If you have time, please write a review!

Author Notes #1

This story will follow the Season 1 Infinite Stratos main story line, but with my own twist and turns.

Author Notes #2

OMG! There is to be a SEASON 2 of Infinite Stratos! F**K YEAH! I am so excited for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Infinite Stratos: The Destined Knight

Ichika was kidnapped by a terrorist organization, during the second Mondo Grosso. But Ichika escaped, piloting an IS and changing history. Now he is off to IS Academy and just what sort of chaos is in store for him. Crappy summary? Yes. Crappy story? That is your decision. Strong, Mature Ichika. IchikaXHarem.

Author's Note

This Chapter will mainly be an Ichika POV, just giving you guys (and girls) a heads up.

"Speaking"

'Thought'

Thank-you, to everyone who put this story on their favorite/follows and/or reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 1: Amnesia, Entrance Exam, IS Academy!

**Orimura Household**

**(Chifuyu POV)**

Amnesia: Partial or total loss of memory, usually resulting from shock, psychological disturbance, brain injury, or illness.

That is what Ichika suffered after the events, He doesn't remember anything of piloting the IS, all he remembers that happen two weeks ago, was that he was kidnapped, escaped from his 'prison', talked to me on the screen and came across an IS. He believes that the German and Japanese Special Forces were the ones that save him.

I spoke with the commander of the infiltration; even he believes that Ichika saved himself. He said that they were at the front entrance of where the terrorist were located. There was this sickening boom and saw an IS came crashing out of the warehouse before being attacked by another IS.

However, the press were more interested in Ichika being the first male to pilot an IS, even though they have told that he doesn't remember, the press kept coming. Asking to interview my brother, every day when he would leave school, he's was been swarmed by these vultures. I had to now drive him to and from school. (He used to walk to and from school). IS developers went after him trying to see how he was able to control an IS. And hopefully use his data to understand if they can get other men to fly them.

All this unwanted attention from the press, IS developers and even the school he goes to, made Ichika very scared, he is just a ten year old boy. In fact, there was one time he wouldn't even leave the house for a week of two.

I eventually I sort it at with them, I am said to be the best at making amends (Cough… Death Threats… Cough). And Ichika finally went back school without having to suffer of getting mobbed by anyone.

But however, I have to leave Ichika for a while. Because of the German Military's support of helping me found him, I am to go to Germany, and become an instructor for a year. To help them train their next generation of IS pilots.

"So, because the German's helped you find me, you have to go away?" Ichika asked. We are in the dining room having yakiniku for tea (Ichika did the cooking).

Yes, I will be gone for a year and I can't leave you here alone since I'll be gone for a while, so I'll be dropping you off at the Gotanda residence. You remember the Gotanda's, right?" I asked him.

Ichika nodded his head remembering the Gotanda's kids Dan and Ran. "Yes Chifuyu-nee."

"Good." I said back to him.

**(Ichika POV)**

We have just finished having tea and I am putting away the dishes. But I see on the corner of my eye Chifuyu packing her suitcase. However there was something on my mind that was bugging me.

I remembered that our parents left us because of something bad happened. Chifuyu-nee explained to me that our parents were leaving for a long time. But I saw in her eyes, the anger she had against our parents. I didn't want the anger to consume her, so I told Chifuyu-nee that I want her to see her smile and be happy. And that we would look after each other.

And now, I seeing her getting pack and leave… leave, I hate that word.

"Um… Chifuyu-nee?" I asked in a worried voice. Chifuyu-nee turned her head to see me in the door way to her room.

"Yes?" Chifuyu-nee asked, I…I couldn't take it anymore and started crying and rushed over to embrace her.

"Don't leave me!" I cried out, as I hug her around her waist.

"Ichika," Chifuyu-nee said my name sternly as she understands what I am thinking about. "I'll be only gone for a year. I just need keep my end of the promise, but after that I'll be right back, okay?"

"But a year is so long! What did I do? Did I do something bad? I love you Chifuyu-nee! Do you… not love me?" I said, my face going completely red from the crying.

"Listen to me Ichika, This is not your fault that this is happening, I hate to do this too but I must do it." Chifuyu-nee said, knelt to my height, to look me in the eyes.

"Ichika, I won't leave you. You and I... we're family. We're the only family we have left, so we have to stick together like we've always done. So I would never ever leave you. And you know that I will always love you." Chifuyu-nee said, "Now stop with this crying nonsense. You do know boys aren't supposed to cry, right?" She ruffled my hair a bit.

I nodded, and started rubbing away the tears.

"That's it! Be strong, Ichika. Always be strong." Satisfied, Chifuyu returned to her packing.

**Five Years Later**

**(Ichika POV)**

I was standing at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to come. I let a loud yawn.

"What's the matter Ichika? Did your sister give you another beat down in those spars again?" asked my friend Gotanda Dan. The 'spars' that he mentioning are the kendo practice sessions that I begged Chifuyu-nee for when she returned home from Germany. As she is often away for her job, we would have a 'skill assessment' every two weeks to get me in shape, mind you that it's hard facing against some as skilled as Chifuyu-nee, but at least I am improving.

"No, I just had a rough night, last night. Anyway Chifuyu-nee hasn't returned home yet." I told him, it's true that last night wasn't the best. But I think it is best to not tell anyone about it. I turned to see my bus approaching. "Alright then, I'll see you later Dan."

"Okay then, later." Dan said, before the bus came to a stop in front of us. "By the way, which high school are you going to?" He asked. I just simply shook my head.

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you." I told him, and hope into the bus.

As the bus drove around city, as it heads toward to my destination. I started thinking about what has happen in the last couple of years.

It has been five years since my kidnapping and the events of the Second Mondo Grosso, While the whole me flying an IS is mentioned once a while it isn't as hectic. Mondo Grosso finals were delayed, because of those events. The match was replayed and Chifuyu-nee won again for the second time; I couldn't see the match because I was in the hospital unconscious during that time. But at least I got to see her smile just like last time.

However, she retired straight after the match, before she then went to Germany to become an instructor. But when she came back from Germany a year later, she came back… colder. I mean she wasn't her usually self when she is at home. And at times she would leave to some odd job. Probably keep us out of debt or something.

But I missed her, I miss her smile. So I'd continue my school years without seeing her smile, and now I am heading for the multipurpose city hall for my high school entrance exams.

**Multipurpose City Hall**

**(Ichika POV)**

"Damn my sense of direction." I said to myself, the building was big on the outside, but it's enormous in the inside. There are so many hallways, staircases and dead ends that this building could be considered a maze. I've asked some people for directions but they're not giving me a clean answer.

I am heading down this hallway, which leads to a door. Maybe I could ask someone again to help me or better yet, that the door to the entrance exam. I went towards the door and turned the knob and open the door.

I stopped when my eyes saw the contents of the room. Right in front of me, more like kneeling in front of me was IS! I've only seen one when I was kidnapped.

I walked up to the machine that changed human society, I was now so close to it I could touch it, and without thinking, I slowly raised my arm over to touch it.

As soon as my finger brushed the armor of the IS, a bright light flashed. Did… did I activate an IS?! That is when I felt something vibrate on my hand. It felt like gears were grinding into place.

"It's moving…" I said, as stream of information on its operating methods, its capabilities, characteristics, movement range, current equipment…

"Hey! What's going on here?" A female shouted behind me, but I didn't that notice who was calling behind me.

"The IS, it's responding!" Another female as well shouted. "Wait a minute, he's Ichika Orimura! He has done it again, he activated an IS!"

While the two are in shock at what is happening in front of me. I was getting a flashback, it's not entirely clear, but I am seeing a door… the door opening… an IS in front… the IS activating… crashing into the Mondo Grosso… and seeing Chifuyu-nee's face. I now understand (kinda) but I know that I was the event everyone talked about five years ago, I activated an IS to get away from my kidnappers.

And I understand, that I, Orimura Ichika, a simple male, have just activated/piloted an IS, the machine that has rejected any male pilots since its creation ten years ago. (Or five years if you're talking about the event.)

**IS Academy**

**(Ichika POV)**

"This is going to be harder than I thought…" I gulped, as I'm sitting in a desk inside a classroom, surrounded by girls. I going to emphasize on the word 'surrounded'. Not only are all my classmates are female, the entire population in this school is composed of women. Even the staff members, from the teachers to the janitors are female. That's right, I'm currently enrolled in the IS Academy as the ONLY male student ever accepted. With a 99.9% female population, I felt very isolated. The intensity of the stares from my classmates only adds to my dilemma. Why do I have to sit in center-front seat of the classroom?

"First of all I would like to congratulate all of you on your enrollment." The woman in front of the class said, "I'm the assistant homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya." A screen appears behind her with her name written on it.

An awkward silence went around the room.

"Umm… As of today, you are all students in the IS Academy." She continued the screen shows off our locations and the dorms that will all be living in. "Here the students live in on-campus dorms. You'll be together in and after class. I hope that we can all get along and have fun for the next three years." She finished.

Awkward silence again. And the girls are still staring at me; I mean I had girls stare at me back at junior high but not at this level.

"L-let's start with self introductions." Yamada-sensei suggested. "We'll do it in the order the attendance list."

The only good news is at least I knew a familiar face, and that is my childhood friend Houki who is also in this class. Having not seen her for six years, I looked forward to catching up with her. Glancing towards her direction I see her staring at me as well. Having been caught she lets an angry puff of air out and turns away from me. Oh, Houki, is this any way to treat a childhood friend you haven't seen in six years? With my only support now dashed away, I felt alone again.

"Orimura Ichika-san…" A female's voice said.

"Yes, Orimura Ichika present." I said, seeing that Yamada-sensei asked for me.

"Please introduce yourself to the class."

Standing up and turning around to face my classmates, I finally see all the stares that were directed towards my back since homeroom started. Swallowing some saliva, and I prepared myself for the introduction.

"I am Ichika Orimura, first male to pilot an IS, I look forward working with you." Ending my speech with a bow, I take another glance around the classroom. Ah! What's with all these eyes demanding that I say more? What should I say? Taking a deep breath, I prepared for the next part of my introduction.

"…..That is all." I finished saying, a big mistake on my part.

_BAM!_

A hard object hit me on top of my head; you know it feels similar… there is only one person that could hit me with the same force, angle, speed and impact.

"Chifuyu-nee is that you?" I questioned, big mistake number two.

_BAM!_

As soon as I turn around and utter out my sister's name another blow hits my head.

Looking at me with stern eyes and wearing business women's attire, my sister stands in front of me. "I'm Orimura-sensei at school."

"Orimura-sensei, is the meeting over?" Yamada-sensei asks.

Turning towards her, both Chifuyu-nee's facial expression and voice took a gentler tone. "Ah, Yamada-kun. Sorry for leaving you to do the formalities."

'Why is she here?' I asked myself, 'Is this school the place she works. No wonder, she rarely comes home nowadays.' I sighed, and to think I was worried about her.

"Listen! I am your home room teacher. Orimura Chifuyu." Chifuyu-nee introduced herself to the class. "My job is to get you rookies in shape in under a year."

And that's when the chaos started.

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!" A student screamed.

"I've always been your follower!" Another shouted.

"I came to this school from North Kyushu because I admired you, oneesama!" One more girl said.

Chifuyu-nee sighed covering her face with the palm of her hand, at the sight of the fanatical girls. "I'm amazed at how many idiots gets every year. Are they only here for me?" She said to herself.

Chifuyu-nee made a scathing remark, and the girls only got more fanatical. At least it gave away some of the spotlight off me.

When the class finally settled down, Chifuyu-nee turned her attention back to me. "So, are you such an idiot that you even failed to even make a simple self-introduction?"

"What? No Chifuyu-ne-" Ah, wait wish I didn't say…

_BAM!_

"It's Orimura-sensei to you." Chifuyu-nee said, in an even colder tone, she's scary.

"Yes, Orimura-sensei." I said, not wanting to have any more brain damage.

And with that, Student Homeroom (SHR) came to an end.

Naturally, being the only male to pilot an IS, I expected the girls to be curious, but it seems that my new found relation to THE Orimura Chifuyu has increased my popularity even more. Even now I could see several of them mustering up their courage to even approach my desk. 'If this keeps up, I'm going to have a hard time making any friends.' I sighed to myself.

"Excuse me." Oh, it seems someone has actually come to talk to me. Looking up, I'm greeted by the familiar face of my childhood friend, Houki.

"Do you have a moment?" She asked.

I guess it must be hard to talk inside the classroom with everyone eavesdropping. Maybe she wants to apologize for ignoring me earlier? Well, whatever the reason, I do want to talk to my friend who I haven't seen in six years.

"Quickly."

Seeing her rush out of the classroom, I quickly followed her as well. As I exited the room, I saw Houki waiting for me in the middle of the hall. She relaxed her posture for a second, as if in relief seeing me follow her, before stiffening up once more when I approached.

Houki and I are now standing on top the roof of the classroom. And since Houki was remaining silent, I decided to start up a conversation, at least to get rid of the awkward silence I mean how many have we had, three?

"You won the National Kendo Tournament last year correct? I want to say a late congratulation." I said, bring up a friendly smile.

Houki's lips stiffened but two patches of red formed on her cheeks. Looking at her again, she actually seems kind of cute…

"H-How do you know that?" She asked me.

"How, well I saw it in the newspaper of course." I simply said.

"You read the newspaper?" She asked again.

"Yeah, they had a small article announcing that you were the winner." I explained to her.

"I see…" She whispered.

"You know Houki, even after not seeing you for six years I still managed to recognize you immediately." I said, so glad to see her again.

Houki once again blushed before whispering out, "How?"

"Your hair style, it hasn't changed even after all these years. As we are childhood friends, how could I forget that?" I said. I honestly never forget I childhood friend.

"Ah." Houki nods her head in confirmation.

_Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong_

"Oh, break is over. We best return to class Houki." Taking her hand, I lead us back to class. Strangely, Houki's face was extremely red the whole time we walked back…

When second period came about, I was glad that I didn't throw away the reference book. I would have not understand any of this, not even one percent of the materials presented today and with a teacher like Chifuyu-nee, I really didn't want to imagine the consequences. It was during this time that another girl came up to my desk.

"Can I help you miss…?" Dammit I zoned out during the self introductions that I didn't get her name… "I'm sorry; I don't remember your name…"

The blonde girl looked really offended. "What? You don't know who I am? Me, Cecilia Alcott?! Representative candidate of England and valedictorian of the IS exam?" She said, enrage.

Oh, so her name is Cecilia. Hmm something she said has caught my interest though. "What do you mean by valedictorian of the IS exam?" I asked she started walking around my desk.

"Oh? You don't know? Well I guess it is the duty of the nobles to educate the peons. I am the valedictorian of the IS exam as I was the only one to defeat the instructor in battle. Do you see why I am so great?" She explained.

"By the IS exam, you mean the one where we initialize the IS correct?" I asked her.

"Of course! Even a peon such as you should realize that!" She said, though she didn't have to insult me like that.

"Then I've also defeated the instructor as well. Does that make me a valedictorian too?" I half said, half asked, again. That's three times I asked her, I curse myself for my simple thinking.

"Wha-What? But… I was told that I was the only one to defeat the instructor…" Cecilia said, now her voice is in a panicky tone.

Trying to calm Cecilia down I told her a possible reason. "Maybe it's because I'm a guy so they didn't count it." I said. I am guessing that anyway, I am the only boy to pilot and they probably want my results it to be separate from the girls.

"Are you… Are you saying you defeated an instructor as well?! She shouted, and she's back to her loud enraged voice… lovely.

"Please, calm down." I asked nicely.

"How can I!" Cecilia shouted louder this time.

_Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong_

Phew, literally saved by the bell.

"I'll come back so don't you dare run away!" With that Cecilia returns to her own desk. Looks like I've only delayed the inevitable.

Seeing as Chifuyu-nee is teaching the third period, I quickly straitened my back and gave her my utmost attention. Anything less would definitely earn me another smack to the head and I don't think I can afford to lose anymore brain cells.

"This period, I will be covering different types of IS equipment, their uses in combat situations, and their characteristics so be sure to pay attention. Before that though, you will have to pick a class representative for the upcoming inter-class tournament. The class representative's job is quite self-explanatory. In addition to participating in the tournament, the representative also has to attend all student council meetings and committee meetings as well. The representative will effectively be the class leader and in tournaments, show the class' overall ability, so pick wisely."

"Sensei! I recommend Orimura-kun!"

"I second that notion!"

'Wait just a minute, there are only two Orimura's in this class. One of them is the instructor and the other… Ah, Dammit.' I thought to myself at my unfortunates

"Are there any objections? No? Then the class representative will be-" Chifuyu-nee was about to say that I am to be the class representative student, but I was to put a stop to it. Someone apparently had the same idea.

""I OBJECT!"" Cecilia and I yelled at the same time.

Huh, looks like I can agree with Cecilia after all.

"Do you expect me, Cecilia Alcott, to carry to have this shame of a man for a whole year?!" She shouted. Oh, I take that back what I said.

"Just living in this backwater country is unbearable enough!" She when shouted, okay insulting me, I fine with that… but insulting my country that is whole different meaning.

"It's not like England has anything to brag about." I commented back to her. "How many times has England held on to the Worst Cuisine Award again?" Okay this may be over the top, but if she is going to comment about our water supply, than at least I can insult their cooking.

"We have good dishes!" She said, clearly insulted by what I said. "Are you insulting my country?" Well you started it.

I simple stare back at Cecilia, not wanting to add anymore insult in this useless argument, I mean come on insulting other counties, was this originally about me being class rep.

"I challenge you to a duel." She shouted back at me, slamming her hands down.

"That's fine by me." I said… I probably shouldn't have said that, because I have no idea about my fighting capabilities, I mean when I was doing the IS exam, the instructor charged at me, I dodged and she crashed into a wall and was unconscious.

"Great. I'll show you Britain's representative candidate, Cecilia Alcott's true power. By the end of this, I'll have you at my feet so don't you dare change your mind!"

The girl sitting next to me gave me a worried glance. "Orimura-kun, are you sure you won't reconsider? As a representative candidate, Alcott-san should be really strong. At the very least, you should ask for a handicap."

"No, as a man, I will not go back on my word. A handicap is not necessary." I said to her, I maybe at a disadvantage, but I am not in need for a handicap.

"Then it is decided. The match will be scheduled next Monday in the third arena. The winner will be the class representative. Orimura and Alcott prepare yourselves for the fight." Chifuyu-nee announced.

I could nothing else put stare at my first opponent… and it has only the first day.

* * *

And that's Second Chapter, finished. Phew took me longer than I thought but doesn't matter. As long, it's finished and that you guys are enjoying the story than I am happy. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
